A digital multimedia cable, such as a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) cable (HDMI and the HDMI logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of HDMI Licensing, LLC), may be used to connect two electronic devices together to allow for the transfer of video content, audio content, and other information between the electronic devices. A digital multimedia connector at an end of the digital multimedia cable may include a grip and an insertable connector. The insertable connector may be positioned in a complementary digital multimedia receptacle to establish an electrical connection. The insertable connector may tightly fit in the digital multimedia receptacle to inhibit undesired removal of the connector from the digital multimedia receptacle. In addition, the insertable connector, or the digital multimedia receptacle, may include one or more spring tabs that extend into recesses in the digital multimedia receptacle, or the connector, to form an interference fit to provide additional retention of the insertable connector in the digital multimedia receptacle. For some uses of digital multimedia cables, the weight of a wiring cord of the digital multimedia cable or external forces applied to the wiring cord, may apply force to the digital multimedia connector that acts to remove the insertable connector from the digital multimedia receptacle. The force applied to the digital multimedia connector may degrade or break the electrical connection established by the digital multimedia connector. When the digital multimedia cable is a conduit that passes media content from a media content provider to a customer device, a degraded electrical connection or a break in the electrical connection may result in a service call where a technician travels to a customer residence and reestablishes a good electrical connection between the digital multimedia cable and customer premises equipment (e.g., a set-top box device). Such service calls may result in customer dissatisfaction and adds expense for a service provider.
Specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described herein in detail. The drawings may not be to scale.